wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Elifiasz Pogrobowiec
thumb|252pxElifiasz Pogrobowiec był jednym z marine z Legionu Niosących Słowo. Dwukrotnie próbował podbić świat Kronus, po czym dołączył do Czarnego Legionu, próbując zniszczyć Zakon Krwawych Kruków w podsektorze Aurelia. Historia Wielka Krucjata Niewiele wiadomo o poczynaniach Torquilla Elifiasza w trakcie Wielkiej Krucjaty. Wiadomym jest, że był u boku Lorgara, gdy Guilliman i Malcador na rozkaz samego Imperatora zniszczył Monarchię, cudowne miasto zbudowane ku czci Imperatora-Boga (w oczach Niosących Słowo). To wydarzenia mocno wpłynęło na Legion jak i samego Elifiasza, który od tamtego czasu obiecał sobie, że nie będą już służyć gorszym od siebie i zemszczą się na Imperatorze. Herezja Horusa Atak na Kronos W trakcie Herezji Horusa, Elifiasz zwany Pogrobowcem rozpoczął podbój światów Królestwa Ultramaru. Udało mu się zająć pięćset światów, aż dotarł do oddalonego systemu Kronus. Stał na czele tzw. Zakonu Arki Świadectwa (ang. Chapter of Ark of Testimony), z którym działał w imieniu Lorgara i uczestniczył w Cienistej Krucjacie 'przeciwko Roboute Guillimanowi. Na Kronusie zamierzał zbudować świątynie ku czci Bogów Chaosu, '''Demonarchię '(ang. Deamonarchia). Wraz z oddziałem Legionu Pożeraczy Światów pod dowództwem Eresa, zgromadził olbrzymią ilość ciał i czaszek. Pożeracza obrzydzał ten widok, lecz spokojnie Elifasz wytłumaczył mu, że to latarnia do przyzwania Naczynia Pustki (ang. Abyssal Situlate). Ten nie rozumiał po co im portal, brama na tym świecie. Siły dwustu Niosących Słowo i tysiąca Pożeraczy podbiły Kronus i zniewoliły ludzi. Elifiasz chciał jednak czegoś więcej niż podbój nędznej domeny Prymarchy Ultramarines - Kronus miał być pierwszym krokiem ku większej sprawie - upadku całego Imperium. Potrzebna była tylko ofiara z krwi. Eres nie był przekonany co do planu Elifiasza. Przybyły okręty Ultramarines, dokładniej Barka i uderzeniowy krążownik, w sile około pięciuset braci. Pożeracze mieli zabijać tylko w okolicy świątyni i pozwolić części na wejście. Marines z Macragge źle ocenili liczebność przeciwnika. Templum Demonarchia zaczęła drżeć, gdy wkroczyli pierwsi z Ultramarines i Elifiasz wypowiedział słowa: Immoria magisterius sanguinia! thumb|266px|LorgarAchton, Chorąży Niosących Słowo, powalił a następnie przebił leżącego marine swoją chorągwią i podłoga zaczęła błyszczeć, chorągiew unosiła się i zaczęła obracać, aż światło było tak potężne, że wszyscy musieli zasłonić oczy. Gdy już mogli spojrzeć co się stało, ujrzeli twarz Lorgara Aurelina, Urizena, Tego Który Prowadzi Ślepców. Wszyscy Niosący Słowo klękli i tylko wzrok Pogrobowca nie skierował się ku ziemi. Zaprosił swojego pana, by ten wkroczył w portal i ujrzał co jego słudzy zrobili dla niego. Prymarcha jednak był zdziwiony i niezadowolony, że mu przeszkadzają. Nakazał im wyruszyć natychmiast ku Tarsaron. Zdziwiony Elifiasz zapytał co z zemstą za Monarchię i z Ultramarines, lecz Lorgar stwierdził, że już skończył z nimi i on też ma zakończyć walki i zostawić Pożeraczom Światów Kronus. Nakazał być mu posłusznym, po czym zniknął. Elifiasz w ciszy odszedł. Eres zapytał jednego z Niosących czemu nazywają go Pogrobowcem. Elifiasz miał zamordować poprzedniego Mistrza Arki Świadectwa, lecz nie został nominowany na jego pozycję, a jak stwierdził Lorgar, stał się Pogrobowcem, odziedziczył dowodzenie, a nie na nie zasłużył, co zawsze mu wypominano. Czasy po Herezji Horusa Powrót na Kronus - Mroczna Krucjata 700px|thumb|Kosmiczni Marines z Legionu Niosących Słowo przybyli na planetę w celu narzucenia jej mieszkańcom wiary w mrocznych bogów, a także zamiany całej planety w jeden krwawy ołtarz, natomiast inne armie uznali za ofiarę na rzecz Krwawego Boga. Dowódcą legionu Niosących Słowo na Kronusie został Czarny Apostoł Elifiasz Pogrobowiec, który dobrze znał ten świat, gdyż walczył na nim jeszcze w czasach Herezji Horusa. Rozkazał swoim czarnoksiężnikom zamienić niegdyś przepiękny półwysep Deimos w tereny godne chaosu, a także otworzenie mrocznego portalu bogów, aby mieć dostęp do nieskończonych posiłków w celu podbicia całej planety, a także szybkiego narzucenia osadnikom wiary w mroczne bóstwa. Stało się tak dzięki Kultowi Chaosu, który prosił o pomoc czarnego apostoła po pojawieniu się Nekronów w Thur Abis i dzięki poświęceniu Virgilusa i śmierci ośmiu kultystów otworzył się portal dla Elifiasz i jego Kompani. Rozpoczęli walki o Kronus, który miał zostać Demonicznym Światem. Jednak nie docenił Krwawych Kruków. Zakon przystąpił do tej bitwy z wielkim entuzjazmem, chcąc raz na zawsze zakończyć obecność i działanie sił zdrajców na planecie. Początkowo po przybyciu na półwysep Kruki poczuły się jakby były znów był na '''Tartarusie, widząc wystające kamienne szpile, rzeki krwi, świątynie chaosu, a także przeróżne ołtarze ofiarne, włócznie na których nadziano ludzi lub ich głowy na znak zdobycia trofeum, a także drzewa na których wisieli żołnierze bądź cywile, którzy sprzeciwili się chaosowi. Gdy Kruki ruszyły do szturmu część z ich oddziałów podczas walk została schwytana i zabrana, aby stać się ofiarą dla bogów. Najgorsza rzecz była jednak taka, że stojący na czele Eliphas, miał dostęp do nieskończonych posiłków poprzez swoją bramę, wyrwę w osnowie. Kruki ofiarnie brnęły naprzód przez zastępy heretyków i demonów. W drodze do portalu, który należało zamknąć zaatakował ich większy demon Khorna, Krwiopijec. Krwawe Kruki skoncentrowały na nim swój ogień, jednakże demon wydawał się niewrażliwy na ostrzał z dział czołgowych, laserów, broni plazmowych i bolterów. Dopiero gdy Davian Thule, dowodzący Krukami na Kronus, użył swojego młota i pokonał demona, walka się zakończyła. Uderzył on demona mocno po nogach, tak aby demon uklęknął po czym wskoczył mu na grzbiet i wyprowadzał cios za ciosem w jego głowę swoim młotem. Gdy demon miał już dość upadł na ziemię. Jednakże próbował jeszcze wstać, wtenczas Davian gdy zeskoczył z demona zadał mu ostateczny cios rozbijając jego czaszkę, sprawiając, że demon został wygnany. Brnąc dalej Kruki wyzwoliły także więźniów, którzy jeszcze nie zostali złożeni w ofierze, po czym wraz z nimi przystąpili do szturmu na główne skupisko heretyków. Walka była zacięta, wielu braci poległo, ale ostatecznie Krukom udało się zniszczyć portal i broniących go plugawych marines, a także tych którzy z niego wychodzili. Elifiasz zawiódł - nieznany Książę Demonów, prawdopodobnie nadzorujący działanie Niosących Słowo na Kronus obarczył winą czarnego apostoła. Ten nie chciał wrócić do Bazylikę Tortur, lecz nie musiał się tego obawiać - demon wykorzystał swoją moc i sprawił, że Pogrobowiec wybuchł na oczach Krwawych Kruków. Atak na Podsektor Aurelia - II Krucjata Aureliańska thumb|352px|Elifiasz Pogrobowiec, już jako członek Czarnego LegionuNa Aurelii siły Czarnego Legionu planowały oswobodzić Ulkaira, Wielkiego Nieczystego, Większego Demona Nurgle'a. Na czele sił Chaosu stał czempion Araghast '''i towarzyszący mu... Elifiasz Pogrobowiec, który był aspirującym czempionem. Elifiasz wkrótce zdradził swojego pana i sam chciał zyskać przychylność Ulkaira, przy okazji niszcząc swoich wrogów, Krwawe Kruki. Jednak jego plan się nie udał i zginął po raz wtóry, tym razem z ręki sierżanta '''Aramusa. III Krucjata Aureliańska thumb|left|Abaddon Profanator - Mistrz Wojny Chaosu NiepodzielnegoElifiasz znowu powrócił do świata śmiertelników, tym razem ożywiony przez samego Abaddona Profanatora, Mistrza Wojny Chaosu i Pana Czarnego Legionu. Ten dowiedział się o spisku Azariacha Kyrasa, który zamierzał poświęcić Zakon Krwawych Kruków Khornowi, co obrażało Abaddona, który sam chciał zniszczyć Kruki i nie chciał dzielić się błogosławieństwem Bóstw Chaosu. Obawiał się również możliwości próby odebrania mu tytułu Mistrza Wojny przez Kyrasa, który pod swoimi sztandarami miał Zdradzieckie Krwawe Kruki, część Legionów: Czarnego, Alfa, Dzieci Imperatora i Gwardii Śmierci. Jednak na Tajfunie Elifiasz spotkał Apollo Diomedesa, który pokonał go i zakończył jego udział w krucjacie. Charakter Elifiasz marzył o zdobyciu sławy pośród swoich braci, jak i szacunku. W trakcie Herezji Horusa próbował zyskać przychylność Lorgara, Prymarchy Legionu jak i później podczas Mrocznej Krucjaty na Kronus wszystkich Bóstw Chaosu. Z kolei w walce z Krwawymi Krukami na Aurelii widział szansę, na wyniesieni do rangi Księcia Demonów. Elifiasz nie jest godny zaufania, gdyż zamordował wpierw swojego poprzednika w Zakonie Arki Świadectwa, a w trakcie II Krucjaty Aureliańskiej swojego dowódcę Araghasta. Źródła *''Dawn of War - Dark Crusade'' *''The Horus Heresy: Inheritor (Gav Thorpe)'' *''Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising'' *''Dawn of War II - Retribution'' Kategoria:Bohaterowie Chaosu Kategoria:Niosący Słowo Kategoria:Czarny Legion Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Bohaterowie Niosących Słowo Kategoria:Bohaterowie Czarnego Legionu